Stormfur is the Jesus of Suburbia
by Cherreh and Stormeh
Summary: Warriors stories, songs, and my wicked weird imagination combine to make what? 'Behind the scenes' Warriors songfics. Please read and review. Rated teen for language of some songs.
1. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

* * *

**I absolutely love Stormfur, Stonefur, Mistyfoot, and Feathertail. This contains spoilers to almost all of the books... I love to write about what I think happened to all of the cats that the spotlight isn't on much, even though it is on Stormfur quite a bit. You just never know what goes inside in my crazy head. XDD I just like to type about cats that are dead/have some strange pasts/I want to tell what happens to them. I'm just weird that way, really. XD You can try to read these, if you'd like.**

**

* * *

**

**The rating is just for language. I'm never going to go into much detail about, like, when kits are born/how... o.O So don't worry. There will be a few vulgar scenes with _I'll Teach You How to Take Back, Young Cat_, but only about fighting.**

* * *

**Story one is The Jesus of Suburbia is Stormfur.**

**The song is "Jesus of Suburbia" by Green Day.**

* * *

**Story two is How I'll Teach You I Can Take Back, Young Cat.**

**It's about Redtail's life (from the time he's an apprentice) to his death.**

**The song is "Take Back" by Green Day.**

* * *

**Story three is still pending... **

**We'll just have to see what all I can come up with. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Please read and review so I can know what you want to read and some things I can improve on! Thanks:D**

* * *

**P.S. Flames are fine. Some are even appreciated, if they really mean something. I also probably won't be done with the third story for a while... "Take Back" is pretty short, so I'll probably have it up soon, but the third might take a while for a few reasons.**

* * *

**And, of course, I do not own Warriors. If I did, I wouldn't have let Whitestorm, Stonefur, or Feathertail die, or let Graystripe get 'catnapped.' Or have destroyed the forest... Heh. ;) Guess you'd better just read now. Enjoy!**

**Stormeh**


	2. Chapter 1

PART ONE

_I'm the son of rage and love_

_The Jesus of Suburbia_

_From the bible of none of the above_

_on a steady diet of_

_soda pop and ritalin_

_No one ever died for my_

_sins in hell_

_Far as I can tell_

_At least the ones I got away with_

Graystripe gave the beautiful gray she-cat one final lick good-bye. He nudged her body into the grave he had dug beside the river: his love. Now his life meant nothing to him. And Fireheart took her kits. He sighed. _They need to be buried with her,_ he thought sadly, his anguish flooding through his body like the river that he had met his love at so many times before.

He gently placed the dirt back over the grave, sighed, and stood, padding back towards the ThunderClan camp. Fireheart appeared over the ravine and looked at him, then bounded towards the gray tom. Graystripe let his gaze fall as he murmured, "Fireheart, where are the kits? They should have been buried with Silverstream."

"_Buried_?" he echoed, voice holding amazement. "Graystripe, didn't you know? The kits, they're alive!"

Graystripe's gaze snapped up to Fireheart's. "Where are they?" he asked excitedly.

"In the ThunderClan nursery, with Goldenflower," he responded.

"Surely ThunderClan won't keep them, though!" Graystripe meowed, the whole situation dawning on him. "They're half-Clan kits."

"Bluestar doesn't blame the kits," Fireheart meowed. "Come on, and I'll let you see them."

When the two cats arrived in the nursery, Goldenflower glared at Graystripe and didn't speak to him, though the kits kept suckling.

But finally, the queen raised her head to speak to Graystripe.

"Your love has caused quite a bit of rage, Graystripe. These kits are the kits of the rage and love."


	3. Chapter 2

_And there's nothing wrong with me  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In a land of make believe  
That don't believe in me_

Graystripe nudged the kits toward the ThunderClan entrance. Fireheart bounded forward, his eyes full of sadness for his friend.

"Graystripe, you don't have to do this!" he meowed, still trying to reason his friend out of leaving.

Graystripe nodded. "These kits won't cause ThunderClan trouble any longer," he meowed. "I won't let them be fought over. Will you help me carry them?"

Fireheart just nodded and picked up the tiny tom-kit.

The two cats padded down to the river, where Mistyfoot stood waiting. She gave an anguished smile to Graystripe and Fireheart right before she waded across the shallow part of the river.

"Graystripe, you can just tell them that they're yours, and you have the right to them... Graystripe, you can't just leave them in RiverClan alone!" Fireheart meowed in exasperation.

Graystripe turned his yellow gaze towards Fireheart and he almost flinched at the love, pain, and sadness he saw there. "I'm going with them, Fireheart," he meowed before Mistyfoot stepped up to them. "I'm sorry. I'll really miss you, but I'm not wanted in ThunderClan anymore. Didn't you see how Sandstorm and the other cats looked at me?"

Fireheart found himself at a loss for words as he picked up the she-kit and prodded the tom-kit towards Mistyfoot, and they both disappeared over the river.


	4. Chapter 3

_Get my television fixed sitting on my crucifix  
The living room or my private womb  
While the moms and brads are away  
To fall in love and fall in debt  
To alcohol and cigarettes and Mary Jane  
To keep me insane and doing someone else's cocaine_

Stormkit pounced on Graystripe's gray tail. All three of the ThunderClan-blood cats had been in RiverClan for almost a moon now. Graystripe hadn't been permitted to go to Gatherings, hunt, or go on patrols. The cats still didn't trust him, and many of the cats looked down on the kits.

Mistyfoot padded by, gazing at the kits fondly, her belly showing clearly now. "They're beautiful kits, Graystripe," she purred. "Featherkit definitely has her mother's look, but Stormkit has yours." She smiled at them and padded back into the nursery, where she was greeted at the entrance by her brother and another tom, Blackclaw, who was a smoky gray tom. Blackclaw waited for a moment as Stonefur and Mistyfoot exchanged words and he pressed his muzzle to her flank lovingly. He turned and padded on, his gray pelt glistening in the sunlight.

Blackclaw padded forward and muttered a few words that Stormkit couldn't hear, too, and then pressed his muzzle against hers. But he did catch, "Our kits will be beautiful, Mistyfoot." Mistyfoot nodded, like there was something about the tom that bothered her. And it was a bit obvious: he was a big tom, muscles smooth under his fur, but still protruding, and he could tell that the kits would be a debt repaid to the Clan and just to help the Clan, that she didn't really love him, but would love her kits all the more.


	5. Chapter 4

_And there's nothing wrong with me  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In a land of make believe  
That don't believe in me  
_

Stormkit tossed a moss ball he had found earlier to his sister, Featherkit, and watched her pounce on it and press her muzzle into it, biting as hard as she could. She finally smiled and tossed it back, letting it fly just out of Stormkit's reach.

He turned and bounded over to retrieve it, but a long forepaw stretched out from the nursery close to where it had tumbled. "Watch where you're playing with your things, half-blood," the smoky black tom growled.

A blue-gray she-cat pushed him out of the way, almost out of the nursery. "Stop it, Blackclaw!" she hissed. "Stormkit's done nothing wrong!"

Blackclaw snorted. "He has to ThunderClan and RiverClan!" he hissed, tail flicking as he padded out of the nursery. "I'm telling you," he called over his shoulder right before he padded into the warrior den, "there's something wrong with that kit! _Both _of those kits!"

Stormkit's eyes widened and he ducked close to Mistyfoot, whimpering. "I-I didn't mean to upset him," he mewed, his sister pressing against him for comfort.

"It's not your fault, Stormkit," Mistyfoot mewed soothingly. "Don't worry about it. Blackclaw would never do anything to you. Just wait until your father hears about this... Of all the things!" She nudged them both into the nursery as she waited on Graystripe to get back from the patrol that was Stonefur, Mosspelt, and Loudbelly, and Silverpaw.

When the patrol finally arrived, Mosspelt, their caretaker, had finally gotten up and was awake.

Mistyfoot padded over to Graystripe and began to exchange words with him, just out of earshot of Featherkit and Stormkit.

"What do you think they're saying?" Featherkit whispered.

Stormkit's amber eyes blazed with a feeling he had never felt before: true anger. "Probably telling him about how Blackclaw thought we were worthless," he spat and padded back into the nursery.


	6. Chapter 5

PART TWO

_At the center of the Earth  
In the parking lot  
Of the 7-11 were I was taught  
The motto was just a lie  
It says home is where your heart is  
But what a shame  
Cause everyone's heart  
Doesn't beat the same  
It's beating out of time_

Stormkit felt his heart pounding in his chest as he stood beside the Highrock in the RiverClan camp. He was finally getting his apprentice name and a mentor!

Stormkit looked around until Leopardstar called him back to reality.

"From this day forward," the mottled she-cat called, "until he has earned his warrior name, this kit shall be known as Stormpaw." She hesitated for a brief moment, then continued on. "Stonefur, you are ready for another apprentice. You shall give Stormpaw his training."

"Certainly," the muscular battle-scarred gray tom meowed, bending his head down to touch noses with him.

Stormpaw padded back into the throng of cats with his new mentor. The apprentice's eyes shone as he asked, "What will we do now?"

Stonefur smiled. "Well, I thought I could teach you how to hunt," he meowed, "and then I can teach you the warrior code. Probably anything about the warrior code you've heard isn't true, so we're going to start over again with it all."

Stormpaw cocked his head as he remembered what Blackclaw had told him before.

"_Warrior code? Ha! You don't need to mind it. It's all a lie for _you_. Your parents never did! It's of no purpose to you or your sister, but at least Featherkit shows more promise than you ever will, half-Clan foxdung!"_


	7. Chapter 6

**Bleh, sorry it took me so long to finish up... I wrote this whole thing in a week and accidentally didn't save it... x.X Yeah... Anyway, thanks for reviewing, Ravenpelt. :) Glad you like it.**

_City of the dead  
At the end of another lost highway  
Signs misleading to nowhere  
City of the damned  
Lost children with dirty faces today  
No one really seems to care_

I have to travel back, back to when I was a kit. The day when the ThunderClan forest burned was burned into my memory...

"Graystripe's back!" I mewed happily. I bounced out of the nursery, despite Mosspelt's aggravated meows.

"Stormkit," Featherkit mewed, looking around, "go faster!"

I smiled and padded out as quickly as I could, my tiny paws carrying me as quickly as possible.

Graystripe flipped over and began to play with us with sheathed paws. "How did you know I was coming?" he purred, voice muffled from Featherkit falling over his muzzle.

"We smelled you!" I mewed proudly.

Graystripe smiled. "Good job!"

"Is this Fireheart?" Featherkit meowed, looking up into his face curiously.

The ginger cat's chest seemed to swell with pride.

Graystripe nodded. "Yes, this is Fireheart," he meowed.

"Featherkit, Stormkit, get back here!" Mosspelt called, voice agitated.

I looked at the two older toms, then to Mosspelt with narrowed, cross eyes. But I finally let them relax to normal and padded back obediently.

I didn't catch the whole conversation, but after Bluestar had snarled something to Graystripe, I heard Fireheart meow softly, "She doesn't really know what she's saying. Graystripe, we're just going no where right now. All of StarClan has stopped sending us signs." He sighed. "It's like we're condemned and none of StarClan seems to care."


	8. Chapter 7

_I read the graffiti  
In the bathroom stall  
Like the holy scriptures of a shopping mall  
And so it seemed to confess  
It didn't say much  
But it only confirmed that  
The center of the earth  
Is the end of the world  
And I could really care less_

Now, back to when Featherpaw and I were apprentices.

I was on a hunting patrol combined with a training session. Stonefur smiled down at me after I had caught a rabbit, but I glanced down at it fairly sadly.

He frowned. "What's the matter?" he meowed gently. "We're having a great hunt. You've caught two mice and a finch already!"

"I know," I sighed. "Blackclaw's just giving me trouble again."

I looked and saw Stonefur's gray pelt begin to bristle. "He should know better!" he hissed. He returned to his normal voice as he let his fur lie flat. "What's he been saying?"

"He said that I was lucky that Crookedstar took me in, because RiverClan was the only possible place for me. Just, really, he confessed that it was a confirmation from StarClan that I'm stuck in the center of everything."

Stonefur frowned, but then the frown let up. "I see what he's saying. He thinks it's the end of your life as you have known it when you become a warrior. Don't listen to him. He's just a big furball with a head filled with foxdung and lies."

I nodded. "Thank you, Stonefur," I meowed to my mentor. Though I really _was _thankful, I couldn't help thinking: _But, Stonefur, to tell you the truth, when I get to be a warrior, he'd better watch his mouth cause I could really care less about where I stand._


	9. Chapter 8

_City of the dead  
At the end of another lost highway  
Signs misleading to nowhere  
City of the damned  
Lost children with dirty faces today  
No one really seems to care_

Then I remember the day that changed my life forever. Well, one of the days, at least...

"Stonefur, what's Tigerstar doing here?" I asked suspiciously, a feeling of dread creeping over me.

"Tigerstar's just around," he meowed evasively. "Probably just speaking to Leopardstar about something, you know, Stormpaw."

The same feeling stayed in my chest and rose to my throat when some of the ShadowClan warriors returned, their fur bristling, to Tigerstar's side from some place they had left to only moments before. They exchanged words and the warriors padded forward, Tigerstar in the lead.

I glanced to Leopardstar, whose eyes flickered down to the ground after meeting mine. Featherpaw had appeared beside me and was pressing against me, her fur fluffed out a bit.

"They're trying to get us to go somewhere!" she hissed into my ear.

Stonefur stood beside us protectively, his eyes following the warriors closely. "Do you warriors need something?" he asked, tail flicking with caution.

"Yes," meowed Tigerstar. He gave a smile that looked more like a smile. "You're to come with us." He leaned forward to Stonefur's ear. "I know of your mother. You're as bad as these half-Clan kits!" He moved back, the snarl still on his lips.

Stonefur held his head high. "Fine," he meowed. "But you're not to lay a single claw on these apprentices."

Tigerstar glared at the gray tom. "It's not your decision to tell me what happens," he spat. "Jaggedtooth, Russetfur, Blackfoot, take them to the guarded den."

The ragged tom nodded. "Yes, Tigerstar."

"Don't just tell me okay, Jaggedtooth, get them down there!" Tigerstar spat. "We only need loyal TigerClan warriors, no half-Clan cats."

My eyes widened and my fur bristled as Russetfur pushed me forward and Blackfoot pushed Featherpaw. Stonefur never left our sides, though, keeping a sharp eye open.

The ShadowClanners kept pushing us forward and I couldn't keep 'TigerClan' out of my mind. A joint between RiverClan and ShadowClan? It sounded like nonsense, really, with the way Leopardstar's attitude was. But, I finally concluded, it could happen, I suppose.

We finally stopped at a bed of reeds. It had a large hole for an opening and dipped into the ground. The cats pushed all of us in, Stonefur making sure that we both went in before him so the warriors could do nothing to us after he had heard Mistyfoot's hesitant meow from the underground prison. At the time, though, we had no idea what they had in mind.

Moons later, after TigerClan had become quite a bit stronger, and we weaker, Blackfoot returned. "Half-Clan tom and half-Clan apprentices out only," he spat. "Hurry up!"

Stonefur nudged us out and followed, then making sure he stayed at our side. Blackfoot took us up to the camp, where a huge hill made of bones had been constructed.

I heard a whimper escape Featherpaw's throat and Stonefur must have, too, because he pressed against her reassuringly.

Blackfoot made us stop in the middle of the clearing. "Stay there," he hissed, "and await Tigerstar's merciful judgement." His eyes flashed, letting us know that he knew we were in for trouble.

Though I hardly wanted to watch, I still did. I could feel a feeling of soon-to-be agony creeping into my heart.

Tigerstar stood on the huge Bonehill. Bones stuck out every which way, making it seem that the hill might have been a living skeleton. His eyes blazed down on us as the cats gathered.

"Cats of TigerClan," he began, "you all know the hardships that we have to face. The cold of leaf-bare threatens us. Twolegs threaten us. The other two Clans in the forest, who have not yet realized the wisdom of joining with Tigerclan, are a threat to us.

"Surrounded as we are by enemies," he continued, "we must be sure of the loyalty of our own warriors. There is no room in TigerClan for the halfhearted. No room for cats who might waver in battle, or worse still, turn on their own Clan mates. TigerClan will not tolerate traitors!"

Cats all around us broke out in yowls of agreement. Tigerstar just stood over us, his eyes gleaming with malice as he allowed for the clamor to continue for a few moments. He finally flicked his tail for silence. The noise stopped and he began again.

"Especially we will not tolerate the abomination of half-Clan cats. No loyal warrior would ever take a mate from another Clan, diluting the pure blood that our warrior ancestors decreed for us. Bluestar and Graystripe of ThunderClan both flouted the warrior code when they took mates from RiverClan. The kits of such a union, like the ones you see in front of you now, can never be trusted."

He paused and suddenly, voice strong, the huge white cat with black paws, Blackfoot, yowled, "Filth! Filth!"

Darkstripe, the traitorous former ThunderClan warrior, took up the cry, and soon the clearing was echoing the words. Tigerstar just stared out over the cats as he let the noise die in its own time, ShadowClan loudest and RiverClan fairly reluctant-seeming.

Featherpaw flattened herself against the ground and I followed suit, feeling extremely venerable. But, to my relief, Stonefur crouched over us, defiance on his face and in his eyes.

Finally the sound stopped.

"Half-Clan cats have been tolerated until now, but the time for tolerance has passed," Tigerstar meowed. "There is no place in TigerClan for warriors who owe allegiance to two Clans. How can we trust them not to betray our secrets, or even turn on us and kill us? Can we expect StarClan to fight on our side if we allow those who are not pure in heart and blood to walk freely among us?"

"No!" Darkstripe screeched, making me jump. He flexed his claws on the earth, making fairly large scratch marks, and lashed his tail in anger.

"No, my friends. We must get rid of the abominations in our midst!" Tigerstar yowled. "Then our Clan will be clean again, and we can be sure of the favor of StarClan."

Stonefur suddenly sprang to his paws. He stumbled for a moment, but finally mangaged to stay upright.

"No cat has ever questioned my loyalty," he snarled. "Come down here and tell me that to my face that I'm a traitor!

"Mistyfoot and I never even knew that Bluestar was our mother until a couple of moons ago," he insisted. "We have been loyal RiverClan warriors all our lives. Let any cat who thinks different come out here and prove it!"

I felt my heart swell at Stonefur's courage. His words were foolish right now; no TigerClan cat could care if he was loyal or not with the traitor standing on the Bonehill.

Tigerstar swiped his tail toward Leopardstar in anger. "You showed poor judgement when you chose this cat as your deputy," he growled. "RiverClan is choked by the weeds of treachery, and we must root them out."

Leopardstar just bowed her head, showing that Tigerstar had far more power than she. But it also made my heart flare with anger that she wouldn't protect her own deputy.

Tigerstar whipped his head toward Stonefur and I felt like I froze under his gaze, though it wasn't directed at me. "Stonefur, I will give you the chance to show your loyalty to TigerClan. Kill these two half-Clan apprentices."

Silence engulfed the clearing as Stonefur turned to face Leopardstar. "I only take orders from _you_," he growled. "You must know this is wrong. What do you want me to do?"

Leopardstar looked uncertain for a heartbeat and I prayed to StarClan that perhaps she would oppose Tigerstar to save Featherpaw's life and my own.

Then she finally meowed, "These are difficult times. As we fight for survival we must be able to count on every one of our Clan mates. There is no room for divided loyalties. Do as Tigerstar tells you."

Stonefur held her gaze for a moment more, which happened to be a glare of pure hatred, then he turned to face Featherpaw and me. Featherpaw shrank back under his gaze and I with her as I wondered what he would do to us.

But I gave Featherpaw a comforting lick and pressed close to her. "We'll fight him," I promised. "I won't let him kill us."

Stonefur must have known how much courage that took to say because he gave me a little nod, like the ones when we were out training and I caught a starling, or when I executed a battle move perfectly, and then turned to Tigerstar.

"You'll have to kill me first, Tigerstar!" he spat.

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes and flicked his tail at Darkstripe. "Very well. Kill him," he ordered.

A tremor of horror went down my spine. I wanted to very badly to leap to my paws and yowl for them to stop, to help my mentor just as Darkstripe hurled himself at Stonefur.

But I couldn't. I felt as if an invisible river had pulled me under and I couldn't resurface, so I just flattened myself to the ground more and watched helplessly.

Though Stonefur didn't look much like a match for Darkstripe, he was still a formidable warrior. He dropped backward so that instead of landing on Stonefur's shoulders, Darkstripe was faced with all four paws, claws extended to rip at his fur.

The two warriors were a clawing, screeching knot of fur on the floor of the clearing. The rest of the cats scrambled backward to give them space, still keeping the same eerie silence. Even Tigerstar, still crouched on the Bonehill, had an amused look on his face.

Stonefur fastened his teeth into Darkstripe's scruff and was trying to shake the dark warrior, but Darkstripe's greater size and strength were too much. He lost his grip and the two warriors sprang apart, breathing hard. Blood was trickling from a scratch above Darkstripe's left eye, and clumps of fur were missing from his flank. Stonefur's pelt was even more ragged, and as he shook one forepaw spots of blood spattered the ground.

"Get a move on, Darkstripe!" Blackfoot jeered. "You're fighting like a kittypet!"

That made me feel like there was still hope. If Stonefur could possibly fend off Darkstripe, could we escape?

But Darkstripe had no intentions of that happening. He hissed furiously and launched another attack. Stonefur slipped to one side and raked his claws down Darkstripe's side, and followed up with a blow to his back leg as the dark warrior crashed past him. Stonefur staggered from the force of the impact, but by the time Darkstripe regained his paws, he had recovered. This time the RiverClan warrior went on the attack, bowling Darkstripe over and fastening teeth and claws in his neck.

The hope dwindled as Tigerstar watched Darkstripe vainly trying to break free. The massive tabby flicked his ears at Blackfoot. "Finish it," he rodered.

The ShadowClan deputy nodded and flung himself into the battle. He bit Stonefur in the shoulder and draged him off Darkstripe, ducking to avoid his flailing paws. Darkstripe sprang on Stoenfur to hold his hindquarters down, while Blackfoot scored his claws across the blue-gray warrior's throat.

While Featherpaw and I watched with horror, Stonefur let out a gurgling cry that was cut short. Both TigerClan cats released him and stood back. Stonefur's body convulsed as blood welled from his throat.

A thin wailing that turned into a cry of triumph made me jump. Featherpaw and I were the only ones in the clearing to remain silent, our gazes fixed on Stonefur as we watched the last breath leave his body.

After Jaggedtooth took us back to Mistyfoot, Featherpaw darted up to her and pressed against her, whimpering quietly as I told Mistyfoot of the story.

"He died so bravely," I murmured after I was finished. My eyes flashed towards the ground as a wave of grief washed over me. I still couldn't believe he was dead... And Mistyfoot couldn't seem to believe it completely, either, or rather she didn't want to.

But we heard voices outside of the tunnel. The scent of crowfood wafted into it, and we all wrinkled our noses in disgust.

"I don't know you," Jaggedtooth growled. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Think you know all the RiverClan cats, do you?" another voice meowed coolly. I knew he wasn't a RiverClan cat, though... "I've got a message from Tigerstar."

Jaggedtooth let out a grunt and I could hear him inhale the cat's scent loudly. "Great StarClan, you stink!"

"You don't smell so pleasant yourself," the voice retorted. "Do you want this message or are we just going to go on about how horrible we both smell?"

"Gon on, then," the ShadowClan warrior finally meowed.

"Tigerstar wants you to go to him at once," mewed the cat. "He sent me to take your place guarding the prisoners."

"What?" Jaggedtooth sounded disbelieving. "Only ShadowClan guards the prisoners! You RiverClan cats are too soft. Why did Tigerstar send you and not one of our own Clan?"

The cat must have had a plan, for he didn't hesitate. "I thought we were supposed to be all one Clan now." He sounded a little hurt, but he just kept going. "But suit yourself. I'll tell Tigerstar you wouldn't come."

"No, wait. I didn't say that. If Tigerstar wants me... Where is he, then?"

"Over there. He had Darkstripe and Blackfoot with him."

"Right," Jaggedtooth muttered. "But you stay out here till I get back. If I smell your stink inside that hole, I'll rip your fur off."

The pounding of paws above us told us that Jaggedtooth had fallen for everything the unknown cat had told him.

"Yes! They're in there!" a voice meowed a few moments later.

I strained my eyes to try to see who was ahead, but I knew when Featherpaw meowed, "Father? Is it really you?"

He huddled next to us and covered us with licks and gentle caresses.

A moment later, another cat joined us. "Mistyfoot! Thank StarClan we've found you!"

"Is that Firestar?" she meowed in her hoarse voice. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story," he meowed. "I'll tell you everything, but first we have to get out of here. Graystripe, are you ready?"

Graystripe mewed his consent to leave and we all headed out.

To keep this shorter, we were helped by a ThunderClan patrol and taken to their camp, where we were to stay.

Before the BloodClan battle that I'm sure you've heard of, Leopardstar asked Mistyfoot to be her deputy. She agreed and we all went back to RiverClan, to supposedly live out the rest of our lives... But now I carried the burden of really understanding death.


	10. Chapter 9

_I don't care if you don't,_

_I don't care if you don't,_

_I don't care if you don't care..._

_Everyone is so full of shit  
Born and raised by hypocrites  
Hearts recycled but never saved  
From the cradle to the grave  
We are the kids of war and peace  
From Anaheim to the middle east  
We are the stories and disciples  
Of the Jesus of suburbia  
Land of make believe  
And it don't believe in me  
Land of make believe  
And I don't believe  
And I don't care!  
I don't care! _

I looked up as Leopardstar called, "All cats gather for a Clan meeting!"

I padded forward unwillingly, nudged along by Featherpaw. We stood towards the middle of the crowd of cats around all of Leopardstar except for her hindquarters.

"We gather today to witness the naming of two warriors," she meowed, casting a glance to Featherpaw and me. "Do you both promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Whatever hating and loathing I held towards Leopardstar increased right then. _...even at the cost of you life_ echoed meanacingly inside my head as I thought of Stonefur.

But I held her gaze and meowed solemnly, "I do," Featherpaw's vow following a moment after mine.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names," she meowed. "From this day forward, you shall be known as Feathertail. RiverClan honors you for your caring soul and courage and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan." Feathertail stepped forward and gave Leopardstar's shoulder a respectful lick before retreating into the throng of cats to sit beside Mistyfoot.

Leopardstar looked to me. "From this day forward, you shall be known as Stormfur. RiverClan honors you for your courage and...loyalty...and we accept you as a full member of RiverClan." She had dragged loyalty out like thorns caught in her mouth. I could hardly lick her shoulder, much less do so respectfully.

I padded over and sat down next to Feathertail as cats chanted our names.

But one voice stuck out of the crowd. And what was weird was that the cat I could hear wasn't even here.

Between each "Feathertail!" I could hear "Stormfur! Stormfur!" coming from one protruding voice.

From StarClan, Stonefur was calling my warrior name.


	11. Chapter 10

**Aw, man... This is my least favorite chapter to write... I hope you enjoy, though, and I'm glad I wrote the next chapters first because my keyboard is going to be all wet... XDD And, just in case you don't catch it /somehow/ during the story, this is from Feathertail's point of view...for the first and last time. Please enjoy...**

Dearly beloved are you listening?  
I can't remember a word that you were saying  
Are we demented or am I disturbed?  
The space that's in between insane and insecure  
Oh therapy, can you please fill the void?  
Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed  
Nobody's perfect and I stand accused  
For lack of a better word, and that's my best excuse

I leapt onto the rock that hung on the roof of the cave and felt it fall under my weight. I released a blood-curdling wail as I plummeted to the ground. Sharptooth looked up at me, but only in time to meet death.

I lay there, pain pulsating though my body.

I could hear the shudders of Sharptooth's body, the last breath he took, Stormfur racing towards me, and Crowpaw stepping up behind him.

"Feathertail?" Stormfur whispered.

"Feathertail?" Crowpaw meowed in a desperate voice. "Feathertail, are you okay?"

But I couldn't move. I couldn't lift my head to tell them the things I knew I had to before I died...

"She'll be fine. She's got to be. She...she's got a prophecy to fulfill."

Crowpaw pressed his nose to my fur and began to lick it gently. "Wake up, Feathertail," he whispered. "Please wake up."

I couldn't... Oh, Crowpaw...

A familiar scent, faint but clear somehow, filled my nostrils. Silverstream.

"Oh, Feathertail!"

Crowpaw gasped as I opened my eyes just a crack. "You'll have to go home without me, brother," I meowed to Stormfur as I fixed my eyes on him. "Save the Clan!"

My eyes then focused on Crowpaw, and in them I hope he saw a lifetime of love for him. "Think you have nine lives, do you?" I whispered. "I saved you once...Don't make me save you again."

"Feathertail...Featertail, no!" he choked out. "Don't leave me..."

"I won't." My voice was scarcely audible, and I knew that I couldn't stay for much longer. "I'll always be with you, I promise."

I closed my eyes slowly and heard Crowpaw's grief-ridden wail right before I could look down on my body.

There it was, stained on one flank with Crowpaw's blood. _I _had been the cat in the prophecy. I had released them from Sharptooth once and for all.

Then a silver she-cat whose fur shone like a star padded up to me. "My dearest Feathertail," she meowed, voice filled with love.

"Mother," I gasped. "Silverstream..."

She smiled and nodded. "Feathertail, it's time for you to come home now."

I looked back down to the cave and gave a pained look to Crowpaw, even though he couldn't see me. "Must I?"

"Yes, Feathertail. But know this: he will meet you in StarClan. There is not a single thing that will block your love for him as there was for Graystripe and me."

I smiled with comfort. The thought of seeing him again consoled me and I turned back to Silverstream, determination burning in my eyes. "I am ready, my mother."


	12. Chapter 11

_To live and not to breathe  
Is to die In tragedy  
To run, to run away  
To find what you believe  
And I leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies  
I lost my faith to this_

_This town that don't exitst_

_So I run  
I run away  
To the light of masochist  
And I leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies  
And I walked this line   
A million and one fucking times  
But not this time _

I couldn't believe Feathertail was really...gone.

Once I became Crowfeather, I knew Feathertail was right. She was with me everywhere.

Every time a cat said my name 'feather' reminded me of her.

When I sat my vigil out by her grave, she sat the whole night with me.

When I am in trouble, and my life is dangling on the line, she is with me, taking the painful steps with me.

"_Think you have nine lives, do you? Don't make me save you again."_

I can't stop thinking about her.

I had to run away from the others today. To see the compassion and caring in Squirrelpaw's eyes, the raw grief in Stormfur's, and the ambition in Brambleclaw's hurt too much today. I couldn't stay with them, so I went for a hunt. I could smell her beside me the whole way.

This happened a million times, if not a million and one.

I could feel her, her words that she'd never leave me not lies, as I knew. Why was I left behind? Why?

My dear Feathertail, how will I live without you?

My dearest Feathertail, why did you have to leave me?


	13. Chapter 12

_I don't feel any shame  
I won't apologize_

When there ain't nowhere you can go  
Running away from pain  
When you've been victimized  
Tales from another broken home

Even though it's been moons since, I will always remember the look of pure hatred Leopardstar flashed me when I told her that I was leaving RiverClan for the Tribe of Rushing Water.

I don't feel any shame now and I'll never apologize. I escaped her for a fairer leader, er, healer, Stoneteller.

But it was mostly because of a brown tabby she-cat that happened to be a prey-hunter for that Tribe...

A small kit-mother came bounding up to me.

I felt my fur bristle under my mud-streaked exterior.

The small cat's face appeared to be consumed by a smile as she meowed, "Storm During the Dark Night, your kits have been born. Congratulations, new father."

I beamed at her as she lead the way, which seemed to take forever.

When we finally arrived, I raced in to see Brook. Beside her were two kits. One was a tiny brown tabby she-kit, like Brook's pelt colors, and the other was a stone-gray tom-kit, like me.

"Oh, Brook," I purred, "they're beautiful."

She raised her head and looked at me, a tired smile on her face. "I'm glad you think so," she murmured. "You're to name them."

I was taken aback, but I took the opportunity.

My eyes flashed to the she-kit. "Her name will be Feather of the Singing Bird," I meowed. Then I paused as I let my gaze settle on the tom-kit. "His name," I finally meowed, "will be Stone in the Brave Sky."

Brook purred as she let her head rest back on the mossy bed. "They're wonderful names, Storm," she meowed before drifting off to sleep.

The tiny she-cat that had escorted me into the den ushered me out as quickly as possible, giving me excuses like, "Oh, dear, she needs her rest!"

But I felt proud, and I hoped at least two other cats did, too.

_They have been named for you both. Stone for you, Stonefur, my dear mentor, and Feather for you, Feathertail, my beloved sister._


	14. Chapter 13

_You're leaving...  
You're leaving...  
You're leaving...  
_

Rough spasms racked my body and pain flooded through my head.

I knew I couldn't stay like this for much longer... It was far too much to take.

I knew I was leaving, leaving my body.

I was also aware of cats around me: Brook pressing up against me, Stone and Feather right beside her, and a few others in the Tribe had Gathered beside me.

Brook pressed her nose further into my fur. "Oh, Storm," she meowed, voice choked with emotion. "Storm... Storm... What will I do without you?"

I smiled weakly at her. "I've lived a good, long life," I rasped. "I had you, I got to see my kits grow, and I became the healer of the Tribe of Rushing Water. Brook, I could ask for nothing else. This is...far better of a life here than I could have ever lived, and I've probably out-lived all of the leaders of Clans." I released a relaxing sigh. "Yes, I am ready to go."

Brook's eyes were filled with emotion, Feather's and Stone's, too. I couldn't stand to see them so...in anguish. It pained my heart more than the sickness that I had.

I closed my eyes. "Brook," I whispered, for that was the only way I could say a thing.

She gazed at me with all the love and affection she had shown me when I told her that I was staying with the Tribe. "Yes, Storm?" he meowed, voice choked with emotion.

"I love you, you and Stone, and Feather," I meowed hoarsely. "Good-bye..."

I felt the pain lift and a blackness wash over my eyes. A few moments later, I was standing before eight cats.

Silverstream's beautiful eyes held love for me and welcoming; Graystripe's held all of the courageous love they always had; Stonefur's eyes held the loyalty he had shown me as a kit; Mistyfoot's held welcoming, and the same love a mother has for her kits; Stoneteller's held wise understanding as he welcomed me, Talon right beside him; Crowfeather stood on the edge of the crowd, his chest puffed out and proud; and Feathertail, my sweet Feathertail... She stood beside her love, her eyes shining.

As one voice, I could hear, "Welcome, Stormfur of RiverClan and Storm During the Dark Night of the Tribe of Rushing Water, to the middle of StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting boundaries! May you live here with all of us forever in peace!"

After their few words, I knew it: I was home.

_Ah you're leaving home..._


	15. STORY TWO

I'LL TEACH YOU HOW TO TAKE BACK,

YOUNG CAT

Redtail's Story

**Don't ask my why I wanted to write this. I just did. o.O Please read and review, and this is a one-shot, one part story part. XDD**

**Thanks:D**

_You pushed me once too far again  
I'd like to break you fucking teeth.   
Stick a knife in the center of your back.  
You better grow some eyes in the back of your head.  
I fight dirty, just like your looks.  
Can't take, can't take, can't take anymore. _

I slashed at a RiverClan warrior, his hiss echoing in my mind as he turned and ran, back leg immobile now.

I whipped around, my ginger tail flicking as I waited for another warrior to just try to attack. Few RiverClanners were left on Sunningrocks, and I felt like our victory was near.

But then, to my horror, a fresh set of reinforcements of at least a dozen cats poured into the river, paddled over, and didn't even bother to shake water from their pelts.

One of the cats leapt onto my back and raked at my sides. I yowled with surprise. But Bluestar, my mentor, hadn't just left me alone to let some other warrior take over.

I crouched low, one of my favorite battle moves, and went limp, as if the cat had won. He yowled in victory and went to sink his teeth into my neck, but I flung him off of me and he dove for another ThunderClan warrior.

_Take back, Take back, Take. _

"Tigerclaw, get your group out of here!" I yowled. I was bleeding heavily from one flank and breathing with difficulty. "Now!"

Tigerclaw, a massive brown tabby tom, just stared at me, mind taken off of the RiverClan warrior he was fighting. The small gray tabby just slashed at Tigerclaw's flank, but he didn't seem to care, and swatted him away as if he were just an annoying fly. "What? Why? Sunningrocks is ThunderClan's!"

"There are too many warriors!" I replied quickly. He stared at me, and I knew I must have been quite a sight. I could see a clump of tortoiseshell fur detatched from the rest of my fur and blood on my forepaw, shoulder, and hindquarters. "Go now! My group will follow up!"

"No!" he hissed. "We won't leave until they're all dead!"

"Go now, Tigerclaw, or be punished when we return!" I snarled. "ThunderClan, retreat!"

All ThunderClan cats sprinted out of the clearing, their pelts looking almost as bad as mine must. Tigerclaw... I had to watch him. He finally retreated, but not without spitting at me, "Redtail, certainly you can command your Clan better than what you've shown."

_The taste of bad blood on the tip of my tongue.  
An eye for an eye.   
Gun for a gun._

At our second major battle with RiverClan that was like this, it was a half moon night. It glowed on the smooth granite boulders as lithe, dark shapes crossed over them.

Tigerstar was at the center of the frenzy of fur and claws as the cats collided, holding down a bracken-colored tom. "Oakheart!" he growled. "How dare you hunt in our territory? The Sunningrocks belong to ThunderClan!"

"After tonight, Tigerclaw, this will be just another RiverClan hunting ground!" he spat back.

A warning yowl came from the shore, shrill and anxious. I looked back at it, and felt fear creep up my spine. "Look out! More RiverClan warriors are coming!"

Tigerclaw turned to see sleek wet bodies sliding out of the water below the rocks. The drenched warriors threw themselves into the fray without even stopping to shake the water from their fur.

Tigerclaw glaraed down at Oakheart. "You may swim like otters," he hissed, "but you and your wariors do not belong in this forest!" He drew back his lips in a snarl as the cat struggled beneath him.

The desperate scream of Mousefur, a wiry brown she-cat, shook me to my senses. As I bounded over to help her with the RiverClan warrior that had pinned her, another warrior knocked into me and began to claw at my flanks.

Tigerclaw must have heard her, too, for he let go of Oakheart and the enemy must have been bowled over by the huge tom, for I heard, "Quick, Mousefur, run!"

I finally shook the RiverClan warrior off and clawed mercilessly at his flanks and belly. He yowled with pain and raced towards the river.

"Tigerclaw!" I called from the other side of the clearing."This is useless! There are too many RiverClan warriors!"

"No, Redtail. ThunderClan will not be beaten again!" he yowled back, leaping to my side. "This is our territory!" I looked at the blood that had welled up around his nose.

"ThunderClan will honor your courage, Tigerclaw, but we cannot afford to lsoe any more of our warriors," I urged. "Bluestar would never expect her warriors to fight against these impossible odds. We will have another chance to avenge this defeat." I met his amer-eyed gaze steadily, then reared away and sprang onto a boulder at hte edge of the trees.

"Retreat, ThunderClan, retreat!"

At once, the ThunderClan warriors bounded away, back into the forest, Tigerclaw following last.

_...  
Cold-cocked and I'm taking back what's mine.  
Expect it when you're least expecting it.  
No loss of love, the smell of regret.  
Lights out  
Can't take anymore  
_

At our third battle, which was almost a half-moon later, I faced Oakheart. He was a worthy opponent, especially to a cat that was a little smaller than himself.

I darted forward and back, but he had pinned me beneath a ledge of an over-hanging rock. I circled around him, leaving him under the ledge. Then his eyes widened.

"Redtail, look out!" he yowled. The boulder that made the rocky overhang fell right on top of him and he released a blood-curdling screech.

But he hadn't been talking about that.

I whipped around and yowled, "Oakheart is dead!" though no warrior heard me, except for one.

Tigerclaw stood behind me, glowering down at me. "Redtail," he meowed smoothly. "This battle has been won. The cats are all gone from here. We're the only ones left."

Though I felt a loss for Oakheart, I nodded, happy about the prospect of being able to go home. "Then come on, Tigerclaw, let's get home," I meowed, taking a step forward. He stepped in front of me, though.

"No, Redtail, you've got something of mine," he purred in his velvety voice. "You are the deputy, and I'm taking back what's mine."

My eyes widened. "T-Tigerclaw, now, hold on... I never expected this!"

He grinned maliciously. "Good. Lights out, Redtail," he hissed. He leapt forward and easily pinned me under his weight. He gave me a swift bite to my neck and a searing pain lanced through my body as flames washed over my eyes.

_  
Take back, Take back, Take back, Take back, Take back_

I glared at Tigerclaw. My fur was now shining like a star and I could see my lifeless body.

He took a deep breath as he tried to think of what his plan was next. "Ah, the sweet smell of regret," he murmured. "I don't believe I can take this..." He whipped around, startled by a sudden sound in the bracken.

There, in the clearing, stood Ravenpaw, right behind the bracken. He had wounds covering his body and he looked as though he could barely stand.

"Ravenpaw!" Tigerclaw hissed to the black apprentice. _His _apprentice. He leapt forward and pinned the tom down with a massive forepaw. "You saw that, didn't you? You'd better say that Oakclaw killed Redtail, and then I killed Oakheart in vengeance, just like what happened. Do you understand?" he growled.

Ravenpaw gulped, eyes wide, and nodded, his whiskers shaking with fear.

Tigerclaw released him and gave him a huge shove. "Go!" he hissed. "And remember our little...talk... Or I'll do the same thing to you that I did to Redtail."

His eyes widened more and he sprinted away as Tigerclaw picked up my body, moving forward to explain his version of what happened to the Clan.

_Oh, yes, Tigerclaw,_ I thought as I was greeted by StarClanners, _I will teach you how to take back. Though you are still young, you will learn that your mistakes will have cost you your life in the end._


End file.
